


Dark and Light Collide

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness 2.0 [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark and light collide as the moon waxes full.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark and Light Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 May 2015  
> Word Count: 80  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 11 Once Madness challenge  
> Series: Once Madness 2.0  
> Summary: Dark and light collide as the moon waxes full.  
> Spoilers: Just consider everything we know about Ruby fair game.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: TPTB really dropped the ball with Ruby. They had a lovely opportunity to explore so much with this character and just squandered it for bullshit like Neverland and more man!pain.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are mine.

Once upon a time,  
Little Red Riding Hood lived.  
And she would be me.  
But I was just Red back then.  
The red hood thing came later.

I know it saved me,  
But it was my prison, too.  
Where the riding thing  
Came from, I will never know.  
Not even Granny could say.

It was part of me,  
Just like the wolf trapped within.  
Dark and light collide  
Within a poor girl's psyche  
And fight as the moon draws full.


End file.
